falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Fallout: Equestria - Regret
Fallout: Equestria - Regret is a side-fiction written by The Survivalist. Description Jack Rabbit, living his whole life around the once prosperous city of Balitmare; has never stepped inside the radioactive city. WHere monsters roam and fly; where cults, raiders, and organizations hunt each other down for dominance and for what lies hidden in the city of commerce. Setting The Baltimare wasteland or known as 'Ghoul's haven' to some; wasn't hit like the other parts of Equestria. The bombs for an unknown reason exploded in mid-air, blasting any near by building to rubble; while also dumping large amounts of radiation onto the city. The radiation was too intense for anything besides ghouls to live there for the first hundred years; after most of the radiation settled down into the extensive sewer system that lied beneath, ponies began to settle into the ruins making small settlements that are scattered around. Read # Fimfiction # Chapter One: Some Days Fuck Ya Over # Chapter Two: Let the Thunder Roll Warning: Character Descriptions have spoilers Characters Jack Rabbit Jack Rabbit, introduced in chapter one as the main protagonist is a small-medium build unicorn. colors being a grey coat, night black mane and tail with light blue eyes. Cutie mark hasn't been revealed in the story yet and is currently being developed. Not much is known about Jack Rabbit's past other than, he used to be a hunter and belonged to a group that disappeared after a raider attack. Jack being the unwilling leader of the group has been dubbed the name "The Caravan guard" by many according to events of Chapter 2 (Which is still being edited) and is known to be an excellent shot. After the events of Chapter 2 Jack acquired a Unique .45 Auto semi automatic pistol. Named "Shattered Harmony" Status: Alive S: 4 P:6 E:6 C:5 I:6 A:6 L:7 Tracer Tracer, introduced in chapter one as a fellow caravan guard along side Jack during the Caravan Run. A large (Big mac Sized) Buck with a dark tan colored coat with a dark red mane and tail; with lighter red eyes to match. He has been known to have a short temper to some ponies but, under combat he is an excellent strategist as well as the groups technical expert. Status: Missing (After the events of Chapter 2) S:7 P:4 E:7 C:3 I:9 A:4 L:6 Bright Night Bright Night, introduced in Chapter One as a fellow caravan guard just like Tracer. When Jack first met him, he was the only one to embrace Jack as a friend, which helped Jack warm up to the others. A medium build Pegasus that was surface born with a pitch black mane with a mane that was mixed with black and white; with a pair of his past is unknown all but, that his father was Ex-Enclave and had his Holotag. He fought along with Jack and Tracer when they arrived at The Arena. After the events of Chapter 2, he was cut down by a hail of .45 Auto bullets from Fancy Pants. Status: KIA S:6 P:6 E:7 C:4 I:5 A:8 L:2 Category:Fallout: Equestria Side Story Category:Stories Category:Abandoned Side Story